


The Secret Agent

by Haejin96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haejin96/pseuds/Haejin96
Summary: I never thought the day would come when I, the perfect student, the study nerd, the bookworm, the student council president, one of the most popular boys in school; would fall in love.... but with a man.After hanging out with my crush for a while, I was dragged into the secret world of Spies and my life was forever changed.'Byun Baekhyun what have you gotten yourself into?!' I yelled to myself as I was running hand in hand with my crush. Just then my crush was grabbed."Chanyeol!"





	1. Alone

My name is Byun Baekhyun, Freshman of Busan High school; I just had my birthday, May 6th, so now I am currently 15 years old. I don't do much, my family is rich, my dad is known worldwide and my mom is famous all over Asia; while my big brother is an idol in a group called Super Junior. My parents were against him being an idol because that puts him out there and anyone would be able to find where he is at; they were mostly against it cause we have a lot of people who want to kill us out there and with a company that puts their idols schedules online on their website is basically telling killers where and when they are going to be somewhere.

Anyways, I'm known at school for my grades, good looks and overall bubbly personality. My parents make sure to send a bodyguard to pick me up from school, since my parents don't want me to be known as their child. I was a mistake, I wasn't supposed to be born or made; so they hide me from the world and the only people who know I'm their child is my parents, brother and his band mates and the people whom my parents work with including the people who want my entire family dead. My parents don't even know what I'm learning; they only know what my brother learned and what he's doing.

I am not against them fully, not caring about me much since that gives me a lot of freedom; plus I get to live alone in a pent house apartment. I get to play games, dance, sing and study some important things all I want. They wouldn't care if I even became an idol, which isn't such a bad Idea either. I have two bedrooms and a huge bathroom, outside of course is a huge swimming pool. My bodyguard I mentioned earlier, yeah, he lives with me, we get along well, I'm also teaching him how to dance currently. His name is Huang Zitao but I call him Tao. Hess an expert in martial arts, kendo, kungfu and hapkido, also he's a really good singer.

The bedrooms are on the second floor along with my studio. You see, I also draw as well; I do multiple things because I'm not just interested in one thing, I even edit videos and post them on YouTube and at the moment I'm in my dance studio learning the dance to MonstaX's Hero, since I liked the song and the dance I decided to teach myself the dance.  
Not long after I started to learn the dance, my studio door opened and I was jumped on from behind.

"Baekhyunnie!!" The person screeched in my ear and I flipped the person off of me and he landed on his feet.

"I told you not to do that Lau." I said to the person. 

The person's name is Henry Lau, and he's my brother.

"Oh come one, me and the boys came to visit you, they're in the living room." Henry said and I sighed grabbing my towel and water bottle, then I followed my brother into the living room. Tao was on the far end of the living room and I glared at him. Tao nodded his head knowing what I was mentally telling him.

"Baekhyun!" One of the Super Junior members named Donghae yelled and he tried to jump on me but I ducked and he slammed into the wall I was standing in front of. Everyone in the room burst into laughter and tapped my wall twice, and then it spun around turning into a piano. I sat down on the piano's bench and looked at everyone.

"Well, you came here for something, what is it?" I asked and Super Juniors leader Leeteuk spoke this time.

"We had no schedules so our managers told us to go home." He said.

"And yet you came here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah, we haven't been able to talk to you much since we were on tour." The second oldest member Heechul said.

"So what? I'm sure there were way better people for you to go see, like Hyuna." I said and Henry looked down.

"Well, I haven't been able to see you in a year, since I don't live in Korea thanks to our company who thinks Super Junior M shouldn't have anything to do with Super Junior, which even though I am grateful to them; I think it's stupid, what's the point of having Super Junior M if we aren't even apart of the group? I mean we have the same name but we are technically different groups." Henry said and everyone looked hurt by that statement but the member Siwon spoke out.

"It is true, and I think so as well, I mean don't get me wrong guys I love the company but Henry and the rest of Super Junior M have been with us since we debuted 10 years ago and they are treated them like a whole different group. I also think it's stupid, even on our contracts it says that Super Junior M will not be involved in any of Super Juniors songs, concerts, promotional events and they aren't allowed to promote our CD's and stuff. What sense does it make, that we can promote Super Junior M's stuff but they can't promote ours? Plus, we Super Junior can go to china and stuff and join Super Junior M to do promotions and go on shows, but when Super Junior M comes to Korea, they can't do anything with us, they can come stay at our dorm with us, but that's about it." Siwon stated and everyone lit up with realization.

"Okay, my house just turned into a battle field for all ELF's. I think you guys made them mad. I read chats online and some fans, saesang's I should say, say that Super Junior M shouldn't be anywhere near SJ and some even say that SJ will be tainted by SJ-M even though you guys are together." Baekhyun said and Henry looked sad. "Kyuhyun cheer him up." Baekhyun said while getting up from my piano chair and over to the kitchen to make some food.

Kyuhyun walked over to Henry and started talking to him; he ruffled Henry's hair then walked back over to his seat.

"Baek, is it okay if I sing on the piano?" Henry asked and Baekhyun looked at him.

"Go ahead, I'll sing something after you." Baekhyun said and everyone looked shocked even Tao was shocked.

"You will? You never have before, in fact we never heard you sing before because whenever we asked you, you would shoot us down." The member named Kangin said.

"I'm in the mood today." Baekhyun said and everyone laughed and Henry positioned his fingers on the piano keys.

Then he started to play some notes, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun; then he started to sing.

"Like a kitty in a cage, like a puppy in a box on a plane, like a driver I'm stuck in this lane, on this lane, yeah, I can't seem to find a way, like an employee on minimum wage, like a GPS can't locate, can't locate, no, WE started out fine, take a look at us now, you leave me no choice, and I gotta break out cause I'm, I'm trapped, I'm trapped, and I'm losing it, find my inner self, gotta stay true to it, gotta make my way out cause you aint true to me, true to me, I'm trapped, I'm trapped." Henry sang out a little bit of his Title track Trap and everyone felt the emotions that flew out of his mouth and fingers.

Baekhyun walked over to the group with food and Baekhyun put it down on the table in front of them and they looked at him. Baekhyun smiled at them and walked over to the piano; Henry got up off the piano bench and took a seat in the seat he vacated before moving to the piano. Baekhyun placed his fingers on the keys where Henry once did and Baekhyun could feel everyone staring at him. Baekhyun pressed his fingers down and music flowed through them, Baekhyun let them listen to the piano first before he opened my mouth and breathed in, then he let it all go.

"Even though the world may seem like its ending, you will hold my hand and lead me away to a magical land, with the tears we shed and pleads we placed. You held my hand and walked with me to the place we called home, you spoke the words I needed most, you held me the way I wanted you to most, you sang to me the way I needed most, you danced the way I needed you to most. You were my love, my darling, my hero, my.... Ugh never mind. You moved on and left me behind, now you're gonna break down, you left my life and as a result I sit here as cold as the ice on the pond we sat at in the summer. You broke me down into pieces like you did to the glass cabinet that held our memories and you sang with a hysteric voice, you thought you had me chained up, locked up, put away, but I'm still here singing this song while thinking of you, looking out the glass panes and tracing the scar you left over my heart, this song will go forever, like you, now buried twenty feet below." Baekhyun stopped his fingers afraid to go on then Baekhyun heard some movement behind him.

When Baekhyun turned around everyone was crying and looking at him.

 

"What?" Baekhyun asked since they didn't say anything and just watched him.

"What have you been doing your entire life?" A member named Sungmin asked and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Um, getting shunned by my father, getting ignored by my mother and having to support myself mentally so I didn't do something stupid." Baekhyun said and Henry looked sad again but before Baekhyun could say anything Kangin stood up extremely fast.

"Alright! I have a plan!" He yelled and everyone looked at him.

"What plan?" Kyuhyun said and Kangin laughed.

"Plan AB: Get Baekhyun into SM Entertainment!" Kangin yelled and everyone agreed.

"Let's do it!" They all yelled and Baekhyun dropped his cup and it shattered on the floor making everyone turn to him.

"Oh no no no, no you're not, I'm fine how I am right now and I plan on keeping my life in peace." Baekhyun said and before anyone could say anything, He got up and walked away.

 

Henry got up and chased after Baekhyun, grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him to face him.

"We just want to see you have a good life! What the hell Baekhyun, can't you see how much we care for you?!" Henry yelled slamming Baekhyun into a glass door. Baekhyun glared at Henry.

"I like my life just the way it is and I don't want you people coming in and destroying what I worked so hard to build!" Baekhyun yelled back.

"You people? I'm your fucking brother Baekhyun!" Henry yelled and Baekhyun looked at him.

"You're not my brother. You were never my brother, and you parents wanted it that way if you haven't already forgotten! While they coddled you in their warm house, they pushed me out into the streets for me to fend for myself! A fucking Three year old Henry! You were six and I was three, and they chose you. I almost died!" Baekhyun said and Henry got angry.

"And I left the house to find you didn't I?! I searched high and low then when I found you, the first thing I did was bring you to our aunt's house because I knew our parents would do it again!" Henry yelled.

"After you left me there with that woman I was raped by her husband! Do you think I'm grateful to you for leaving me there?!" Baekhyun yelled and Henry looked surprised.

"That man did what?" Henry asked.

"He raped me! As soon as Auntie went to sleep he snuck into my room pulled down my pants and fucking raped me! Every night I stayed at that house he did it over and over again!" Baekhyun yelled and it seemed like a wall broke in Henry's mind.

"He laid his fucking hands on you?!" Henry yelled.

"Yes and thanks to you leaving me in that horrible house and not once coming by to see me, it happened every night. The only person I cried out for was you and after a few months of it happening I went silent completely, I stopped feeling and I was numb to it." Baekhyun said and Henry looked at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He yelled crying into Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun was hesitant but he brought his hand up and rubbed Henry's back.

"I'll do it." Baekhyun said having a change of heart seeing how distraught Henry was at hearing what had happened to Baekhyun.

"What?" 

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.  
I'm not so sure about this story, I read a bunch of Baekyeols and I wanted to write one. Can you guys please comment and tell me if its bad? Even if you don't like it can you tell me what I should change? That would help alot ^^ Thanks!


	2. The Shower Scene

Baekhyun was regretting saying he'll join SM. It was hell with the process then the training was another thing. He was having fun to say the least, he got to learn new dances every week, and the CEO of SM formed a group called EXO, with Baekhyun and all of his friends. The CEO would come in once a week to check on his progress in the group and the progress the group has made in general. One week though, Chanyeol got injured.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Can you hear me Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked checking his pupils for a response, they pupils responded but Chanyeol didn't. Chanyeol had slipped on some sweat on the floor and hit his head on the mirror which made the mirror shatter. Baekhyun checked Chanyeol's head for bleeding, he didn't find any blood.

"I'm taking him back to my place; I probably won't be back for practice so just finish it here today." Baekhyun said and Chen helped Baekhyun get Chanyeol on his back. Sehun finished the dance practice there and Baekhyun walked to his car and put Chanyeol in the passenger's seat. Then he walked over to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. Baekhyun took off his hoodie and put it over Chanyeol and drove off after putting on his seat belt.

When he got to his loft he parked the car and got out and walked over to the passenger's side. When Baekhyun opened the passenger door Chanyeol fell sideways out of the car and Baekhyun had to grab him quickly. Baekhyun picked Chanyeol up bridal style which was difficult because Chanyeol is tall. Baekhyun closed the door to his car and locked it and made his way to the elevator that would go up to his pent house. He pressed the up arrow on the wall outside the elevator which brought the elevator down and opened the doors. Baekhyun made his way carefully into the elevator.

He pressed the button that was at the top of all of the others which would lead to his pent house, He looked down at Chanyeol's lanky form hanging from his harms as the elevator doors closed. The elevator started going up and Baekhyun found himself mesmerized by Chanyeol's features when he was relaxed and the next thing Baekhyun knew, was the elevator was at his pent house floor and the elevator bell went off signaling they arrived. 

Baekhyun made his way off the elevator and unlocked his pent house door. As Baekhyun entered his house he was greeted by his dog JunJi. 

"I'm home JunJi." Baekhyun whispered to his dog and removed his shoes at the door. He slowly and carefully made his way to his bedroom and opened the door. His room was practically all grey. His comforter on his bed was dark grey and his walls were a light shade of grey. His carpet was also grey but it looked whiter than grey depending on the time of day. He admired how his room looked and placed Chanyeol on the bed and put the covers over him softly as to not disturb him.

When Baekhyun had finished covering Chanyeol, he made his way into the kitchen and made dinner, which consisted of Rice, Egg roll, Galbi and Tonkatsu; Galbi and Tonkatsu are some of Chanyeol's favorite foods, Baekhyun had learned when they had to talk to each other about their likes and dislikes. As he was cooking he accidentally sliced his finger with the 4inch bladed knife he was holding. He bit his lip as to not scream out in pain and ran his finger under warm water and tapped his foot as the water was burning his cut.

Baekhyun covered his finger with a paper towel and continued cooking. When the food was done he left them on the stove with the stove on the lowest heating it can go to keep the food warm while he took a shower and stitched up his cut himself. Baekhyun wrapped his finger with gauze and taped it there. He got dressed and went out into his bedroom and walked over to Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's forehead for a fever, Chanyeol didn't have one so Baekhyun left him to sleep and ate some food and put the rest of the food in the microwave to keep it kind of warm.

Baekhyun practiced dancing in his studio for a few hours and when it got time for him to brush his teeth and sleep, he went to his piano. He cracked his fingers and shook his hands to relax the muscles. He put his fingers on the keys and was thinking about what song to play and he decided to use his brother's song. He decided to use Trap. As his fragile fingers lightly pushed the keys down and the music started up, he closed his eyes. He just played, letting all of his emotions out through the piano chords. As the last notes vibrated off the piano chords Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly to see and disoriented Chanyeol standing a few feet away from him.

"Hyunnie?" Chanyeol asked rubbing his head, Chanyeol swayed a little and Baekhyun got up quickly and caught him in time before he collapsed.

"Be careful Chanyeol you've been out almost all day." Baekhyun said softly taking Chanyeol to the couch. Baekhyun brought him the food from the microwave. Baekhyun checked to see if the food was still warm and thank fully it was. Baekhyun grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. When he finished plating the food he put the left overs in the fridge and brought the food to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun with sleepy eyes but was wide awake when he saw the food. "This is... all of my favorite dishes." Chanyeol held the plate in his hands and looked up at Baekhyun again. 

"Yeah." Baekhyun nodded at Chanyeol lacing his fingers together in his lap and sits down in his favorite chair. Chanyeol went to look back at his plate and he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun's hand and saw the blood coming through the gauze, it was only a little but enough for Chanyeol to notice. Chanyeol placed his plate down on the table in front of him and started eating not wanting to seem ungrateful. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ate and grew very drowsy and not that long following Baekhyun had fallen asleep.

When Chanyeol finished his food he had noticed how quiet it was and looked up to Baekhyun who was now asleep leaned against the side of the chair with his head against the back of the chair and his hands hand slipped apart when he fell asleep. Chanyeol looked Baekhyun up and down then down and up, checking him out fully. Chanyeol grabbed the blanket he had with him and put it over Baekhyun and picked him up putting him on the couch. Chanyeol noticed the blood a little more now through the gauze and looked everywhere for the first aid kit and found it in the bathroom closet in a hidden slot in the back. He grabbed it and walked back out to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun and grabbed his hand unwrapping the gauze. Chanyeol gasped at seeing the stitched up cut and looked up at Baekhyun's sleeping face.

"It must've hurt." Chanyeol whispered and examined the cut. He put some anti-inflammatory, pain medicine on it, and then he blew on it to dry the medicine a little. After he applied the medicine he grabbed new gauze wrapping it around Baekhyun's finger and taped it there. Baekhyun woke up when he heard Chanyeol's voice but kept his eyes closed, he shivered slightly at Chanyeol's breath against his cut but he didn't resist either. Chanyeol was finished and put the first aid kit away. He came back out into the living room and Baekhyun had fallen asleep again. Chanyeol sat down next to Baekhyun and moved Baekhyun's hair away from his eyes.

Chanyeol sat in silence for a while listening to the wind outside and looking at Baekhyun every once in a while, then he heard something coming from the door. He looked up and when the door opened he saw two men wearing black suits. Chanyeol hid behind the kitchen counter and listened to the men whisper to each other.

"You grab the kid, and make sure he's knocked out fully. I'll look to see if anyone else is here." The guy to the right of Chanyeol said. The one on the left nodded and walked towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol waited till the one on the right disappeared into Baekhyun's bedroom and snuck up behind the left guy and wrapped his arm around the man's neck and covered his mouth and after about a minute the guy passed out. Chanyeol carried the man to the elevator and placed him inside then went back into the flat and hid behind a wall to get the other man. "Did you get him?" The other man came back out from the bedroom and stopped when he didn't see his friend.

Chanyeol got down lower and waited for the man to walk past him and when he did, Chanyeol kicked the man's legs and he fell against the couch, he yelled in surprise and reached out to grab Baekhyun but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and knocked him out. Chanyeol picked that man up and took him to the elevator as well he tossed the man on top of the other one and called the police sending them down to the ground floor. Chanyeol wiped his hands to get rid of the dust and the little blood from his hands.

Chanyeol walked back into the flat and walked over to Baekhyun who had woken up to the scream. Chanyeol waiting for Baekhyun to ask what happened but he didn't. Chanyeol sat down on the couch and Baekhyun started talking which startled Chanyeol.

"They came to kidnap me right?" Baekhyun asked and looked at Chanyeol and Chanyeol just nodded and Baekhyun laughed which made Chanyeol confused. "They come to kidnap me because of my father but he doesn't care about me so they are trying to kidnap the wrong kid." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded again.

"I see." He said and Baekhyun patted his leg and stood up. 

"Let's get some sleep, we have more practice tomorrow." Baekhyun said and started walking to his bed room and Chanyeol walked with him. "Are you going to sleep with me?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded.

"I'm watching over you just in case." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes a little and went into his bedroom and plopped on his bed then he hugged his dog JunJi. Chanyeol watched for a little while and kept watch and when Baekhyun fall asleep Chanyeol crawled in bed with him. Chanyeol looked from the doors to the windows then back to Baekhyun for almost an hour before he too fell asleep. That night Chanyeol didn't have any dreams, it was just black... it was blank, Chanyeol didn't like the emptiness so he grabbed what was closest to him and held it tight and after that he got a pleasant dream. 

He dreamt of his childhood, when he was happiest and when his dad was still alive. He felt peaceful and when he woke up because of the sun shining in his eyes he felt the most relaxed and safe he has ever felt in a very long time. He felt something warm pressed against his chest and his lips were being tickled by something soft. When he looked down he was met with Baekhyun's soft features. Baekhyun had let go of JunJi in his sleep and had grabbed onto Chanyeol's shirt when Chanyeol hugged him.

Chanyeol could feel his ears heat up a little and burn. He tried to move to get up but when he got off the bed Baekhyun had grabbed his hand. Chanyeol was surprised and looked at Baekhyun but Baekhyun was still sound asleep. Baekhyun had let go of JunJi in his sleep and had grabbed onto Chanyeol's shirt when Chanyeol hugged him.

 

Chanyeol could feel his ears heat up a little and burn. He tried to move to get up but when he got off the bed Baekhyun had grabbed his hand. Chanyeol was surprised and looked at Baekhyun but Baekhyun was still sound asleep. Chanyeol pried his hand from Baekhyun's and shook him.

"Hyunnie, wake up." Chanyeol said shaking Baekhyun more.

Baekhyun was stirred from his pleasant dream and slowly opened his eyes, showing his silvery grey eye color. Chanyeol found himself staring into Baekhyun's eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What Chan?" Baekhyun groaned, rubbing his eyes and he sat up.

"Where do you keep your towels and stuff, I need a shower." Chanyeol said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh shocking Chanyeol yet again. "Follow me giant Chan." Baekhyun said softly climbing off the bed and leading Chanyeol upstairs into his guest bathroom. Chanyeol looked around the bathroom and fell in love with it immediately, the sinks were white of course, but the back tile was marbled black and purple, along with the wall paper being a deep deep blue, the bathroom looked complete, not to mention it had speakers around it so you could connect your phone through the Bluetooth and play your music.

"Daebak." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun let a small smile show on his face.

"Thanks, I designed it myself." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol's jaw basically dropped.

"That's amazing." Chanyeol said and a really light tint appeared on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun walked to a closet and slid the door open grabbing a couple towels and then closed the closet walking back over to Chanyeol. He handed Chanyeol the towels and told him how to turn on the shower and left him to do as he pleased. Chanyeol stripped and stepped onto the shower. Chanyeol raised his face towards the shower head and pushed his wet hair back and lathered it with shampoo that smelt like a mint leaf, he put his head back under the warm water and scrubbed his head lightly getting all of the shampoo out, he sighed as the water his face he closed his eyes and lowered his head again, the water tracing along his jaw line and dripping off his chin, he turned off the water and climbed out of the Shower grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into Baekhyun's bedroom without thinking. 

He was drying his hair with his other hand while walking and when he looked up he saw a flustered Baekhyun staring at his upper body. Chanyeol squealed lightly and ran back into the bathroom; he looked at his reflection in the mirror and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He quickly pulled his clothe back on and left the bathroom with the towel around his neck. He saw Baekhyun sitting on the window seat watching him from his reflection. Chanyeol bowed sheepishly in apology.

"I'm sorry I'm used to my house." He said scratching his neck and Baekhyun shook his head and turned.

"It's okay I understand that." Baekhyun said and waved his hands back and forth and looked back outside.

"What are you looking at?" Chanyeol inquired about Baekhyun's wandering eyes and he looked outside also.

"I feed a cat every day but I haven't seen it recently." Baekhyun mumbled looking around.

"What does the cat look like? I'll go out and look for him." Chanyeol said pulling on his jacket but Baekhyun stopped him.

"You could've died yesterday, I'm not letting you go out yet, I'll go find him, and he's my cat isn't he?" Baekhyun said smiling and left the house leaving Chanyeol inside with JunJi.

"Just us huh?" He asked looking down at JunJi and JunJi let out a small woof as if responding to him. He walked over to the couch and picked up JunJi and held him and turned on the TV and watched something with JunJi in his lap. Baekhyun looked around his house then around the block then around the entire area where he lives. He couldn't find his cat but he was still looking for an additional hour to what he was already searching for. Eventually he gave up and went home but he left some food inside the cat's favorite spot beside the house and then went inside to find Chanyeol sunk into the couch cushions curled up with JunJi and the TV playing W-Two Worlds, one of Baekhyun's favorite dramas of all time. 

Baekhyun turned off the TV and looked at Chanyeol and grabbed a blanket and covered Chanyeol before he walked off into his room and laid down onto his bed as well. He stared out from his room and into space watching the stars. He didn't even move to turn over or to change his position he was lying in. He just stared, with no will to move, he just wanted to watch and relax for a while and then he finally got up when his alarm went off and he woke Chanyeol up.

"It's time to go to practice Chanyeol." He said and Chanyeol scrambled to his feet JunJi already up and sitting in the kitchen waiting to be fed. Baekhyun followed his usual routine and fed JunJi and started pulling random clothes on after taking off his old ones. Chanyeol just threw whatever on and he waited by the door for Baekhyun. Baekhyun finally finished everything he needed to do he joined Chanyeol in the entryway. They both slipped their shoes on and left after Baekhyun locked the door. They walked to where Baekhyun's car was parked making small talk the entire way. When they climbed into the car Baekhyun had to make sure Chanyeol put his seatbelt on and when he did, he put his on and turned the car on, pulled the shifter back to drive and started driving. 

It was quiet in the car until Chanyeol plugged his phone into the aux chord and started playing One Call Away by Charlie Puth. He started singing along with his funny accent and Baekhyun had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh, then he joined in. Both of them moved their heads side to side to the beat and sang along, sometimes Chanyeol would say One Call Away in Mandarin sometimes in English then also in Korean, and when the song ended it was replaced by Press Your Number by Taemin, and they sort of danced and they sang to this song as well. Then all the fun ended when they pulled into SM Entertainment's parking lot, and the gang spotted them singing together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked to each other than to the gang than back to each other and the blushed.

Baekhyun parked the car and they both climbed out from their prospective seats. The gang walked over to the car and they laughed. "You guys having fun?" Xuimin asked and Baekhyun nodded slightly and then Chen spoke up.

"You okay Chanyeol?" Chen asked and Chanyeol nodded.

"It was just a small bump no glass shards or anything to hurt him." Baekhyun said and for the first time since yesterday, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was wearing a black fingerless leather glove over his left hand.

He didn't say anything because he already knew why, but the others didn't and he didn't want to raise any concerns, because that would draw attention and SM hated attention towards trainee's or idols who were hurt. Baekhyun put his left hand into his hoodie pocket and locked his car and they all went to the practice room to meet their dance instructor. 

"Today, you'll be learning new choreography." The instructor said and the gang looked at each other. 

"What?" Lay asked and the dance instructor nodded.

"I got word from D.O and Kai that they had written your debut song and the melody was finished. All that's needed is your voices and a dance." The instructor said and D.O and Kai came forward and played the melody.

"This is the melody." Kai said and D.O passed out the lyrics.

"MAMA?" Luhan asked and looked at the title.

"Yes, for this, there will be two versions, one for EXO-K and one for EXO-M." Kai said and each member of those groups nodded.

"Each member has a different element, as you can see on the paper in the upper right hand corner of the first page." D.O said and each member flipped to the front page and looked at their element.

"What is this for?" Kris asked and Kai said. "It's for the music video." 

They nodded and the dance instructor came back out to the front. "So I'll be teaching you the choreography to this song and you'll learn it and practice it on your own and if you need help you're welcome to come to me, and if I see you struggling I'll help you myself." She said and clapped her hands together.

As time passed in the practice room, most of the members got the dance down mostly but Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao and Suho kept messing up steps, they kept practicing even after the instructor left. The other members grew really tired and they called it a day. So, everyone packed up.

Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun on the shoulder making Baekhyun turn his head to look at Chanyeol. "Yeah?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol who was standing there. 

"Can I go back to your place?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun stood up straight and turned to him.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol scratched his arm.

"To practice more, since you have a dance studio and..." Chanyeol trailed off.

"And?" Baekhyun asked and raised an eyebrow.

"And to protect you." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun widened his eyes a little.

Baekhyun went silent after that and never told Chanyeol an answer so Chanyeol just followed him to his car, got in and went home with him. Baekhyun had a serious look on his face the entire time, which kind of creeped Chanyeol out.. then out of the blue Baekhyun started talking which made Chanyeol jump and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"How did you learn to take those men out like that?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol who was still rubbing his head said. "My dad taught me, since he was in the military most of his life; he thought it would be useful to learn a thing or two." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded going silent again. Since Chanyeol felt awkward he started looking around the car. He noted that the interior is neat and has no wrappers or any kind of food anywhere in the car, it still had the new car smell and the engine sounded soothing. 

"What." Baekhyun said as he caught a glimpse of Chanyeol staring at him. 

"When did you get this car?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun leaned his head on his free hand still driving.

"Two years ago Friday." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol opened his mouth.

"No wayyyyy." He said as if whining and amazed at the same time.

Baekhyun smiled a little. "OH!" Chanyeol saw and yelled out pointing at Baekhyun; Baekhyun winced at Chanyeol yelled and slapped his finger away.

"Shut up..." Baekhyun said and pulled into the lot to his house and pulled into his favorite parking space. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun still and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Get out." Baekhyun said to Chanyeol as he himself climbed out of the car. Chanyeol scrambled to get out of the car as quick as possible because Baekhyun was already walking towards the elevator. Since Chanyeol has long legs it wasn't hard to catch up to Baekhyun. 

He had to take slow strides in order for Baekhyun to keep up with him. 

"Hahaha." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun punched him in the ribs.

"Shut it." He said and pushed the elevator button after inserting his key, and twisting it. He then pulled his key back out and put it back in his pocket and the elevator came down. Chanyeol got into the elevator and Baekhyun had to input the password to his pent house in the elevator in order for it to take him up. "I want to know how they knew my information." Baekhyun said and looked at Chanyeol. 

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun pressed the button that led up to the top floor.

"As you just saw you need to input a passcode and you need a specific key for the elevator to come down, so I want to know how they got a key and how they need my code, I change it every week." Baekhyun lent up against the back railing in the elevator and Chanyeol nodded slightly.

"Who else besides you do you tell about the code every week?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun crossed his left leg over his right.

"My brother." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked up.

"Is it possible they hacked you when you told him?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun shook his head no.

"It's not possible because I give him a piece of paper with the code on it, then when he has it memorized he burns the note so no one else can read it." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol was surprised.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Chanyeol asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

Baekhyun had to think of an excuse quick.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Baekhyun lied shrugging but Chanyeol believed it.

"Daebak, if it was up to me I would throw the note away." Chanyeol said just as the elevator reached the top floor. When the door started to open Baekhyun lifted his head and saw a glint come from the window which he found off because none of the lights were currently on.

"Chanyeol get down!" Baekhyun yelled and he pushed Chanyeol to the side and put his arms on both sides of him. 

A loud shot ran off, and the object that made this loud shot whizzed past Baekhyun's shoulder slightly grazing it, but it was enough to make him choke in pain. Chanyeol just stood there staring at Baekhyun terrified. Baekhyun poked his head around the corner of the elevator to see if the glint was gone and it was, so he led Chanyeol over to the couch and shut the curtains. Chanyeol sat in silence watching Baekhyun the entire time; Chanyeol was in shock to say the least. 

Baekhyun made his way back over to Chanyeol and checked him over, making him tilt his head in all kinds of directions and looked around Chanyeol's body for injuries. When he didn't find any he slumped back against the couch. 

"Well at least you didn't get hurt." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol touched Baekhyun's wound. 

"Does it hurt?" Chanyeol asked softly and Baekhyun shook his head no.

"No, it hurts at first because the bullet is hot and it burns your skin away but afterwards for me at least, my body numbs the pain." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol got up quickly and raced through the house and grabbed the first aid kit and came back.

"Take your shirt off Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol said commanding Baekhyun to remove his shirt and Baekhyun followed orders taking it off. Chanyeol examined the wound and touched the area around it making Baekhyun's shoulder twitch but Baekhyun himself didn't even notice. Chanyeol thought that it was weird but pushed it out of his mind and focused on the wound. "You'll need stitches." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded.

"I can do it myself." Baekhyun said taking a needle and stitching thread and tied the two together and started to stitch his wound from just the reflection he had in a mirror that sat behind them. Chanyeol winced and noticed yet again that Baekhyun wasn't reacting to the pain. Stitch after stitch after stitch and yet not even a twitch came from Baekhyun. Chanyeol just watched surprised, amazed and disgusted at the same time.

"Where did you learn this?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun lifted his head looking at Chanyeol through his reflection on the television.

"I took medical classes." Baekhyun said half lying and half telling the truth.

Chanyeol nodded his head believing it again and he tied off the thread to the wound to finish off Baekhyun's stitches, then he put gauze over it and taped it there so the wound wouldn't get infected. He then took a sweatshirt out of his bag and lightly put it on Baekhyun.

"Keep it covered." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun tried resisting.

"I have my own clothes." Baekhyun said but Chanyeol insisted putting the sweatshirt on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed too tired to fight with Chanyeol about clothes and let Chanyeol put it on him. Baekhyun grabbed his favorite blanket from the dryer and carried it to bed after brushing his teeth. He made Chanyeol brush his teeth as well while he climbed into his bed and curled up into a ball with his Blanket covering him and keeping him warm. Baekhyun stared drowsily at the bathroom door waiting for Chanyeol to come out, but eventually his exhaustion took over and made him fall asleep, just before Chanyeol finished up and came out.

Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun had fallen asleep while facing the Bathroom and a small smile grew on his face. He walked over to Baekhyun's tiny form and watching him for a minute before Baekhyun turned onto his back making his soft and silky looking bangs fall into his face. Chanyeol opened his mouth slightly but stayed quiet as to not wake up Baekhyun, he then reached forward slowly and brushed the bangs from Baekhyun's face and not only did his bangs look soft and silky they were soft and silky to the touch. Chanyeol who was surprised by this continued to play with Baekhyun's bangs softly enough not to wake him up. Chanyeol wanted to fangirl right then and there, but he's seen what Baekhyun is like when you first wake him up when he's really tired and he doesn't want a repeat of what happed to Sehun. Not only was Sehun in bed for a week but he also has been terrified of Baekhyun's hands ever since. Chanyeol shivered at the thought of being punched in the ribs so hard the skin around the impact turned purple. Thinking back on it, Chanyeol had never even seen Baekhyun's hand move from his side. It was the fastest rib strike he had ever seen and he wasn't stupid to test out exactly how fast Baekhyun's fist was so he gently moved away from Baekhyun to let him sleep and turned onto his side.

Chanyeol then pulled the blankets up to his neck and tried to sleep but his heart was pounding so fast he couldn't settle down, it was so loud he felt as if the entire neighborhood could hear his heart beat. Chanyeol was confused and nervous and he didn't know why; his body just wasn't working right. He placed his hand on his chest taking in large breaths to calm his heart and after a while it started to work, that is until Baekhyun rolled over onto Chanyeol's chest and his face was just inches from Chanyeol's, this made Chanyeol flush brightly and he felt his heart start racing again.

Chanyeol cursed under his breath having a very difficult time holding himself from moving away from Baekhyun. He covered his mouth with his free hand and gulped; Chanyeol lay still again and tried sleeping, it wasn't going as he hoped, he kept thinking about the sleeping Baekhyun on his chest and he bit his lower lip trying to think of something else but.... That didn't work either, eventually he fell asleep with one arm wrapped around Baekhyun's waist and the other on Chanyeol's chest. Every once and a while either Baekhyun or Chanyeol would shift in their sleep, on their sides or one with the others back to him but all the while, or every time they would shift, Chanyeol was always holding Baekhyun, unless his back was to Baekhyun, then Baekhyun would hug him.

It's cute thinking about it. The giant and the mouse, big and small, cat and mouse. All the references point in the same direction. Something that Chanyeol wasn't aware of was the 35. Caliber underneath the pillow he was sleeping on nor that Baekhyun was half asleep the entire time Chanyeol was trying to calm himself down and if he did know man was Baekhyun going to have a hard time explaining, but to be fair he was on his own practically his whole life so who knows what he had gotten into.

Baekhyun opened his eyes as soon as he heard a sound inside his house. He grabbed the 35. And walked to the bedroom door and peered around the corner. He walked into the hallway and tapped a certain spot on the wall just infront of the bedroom door and a hidden room opened up and he stepped inside and checked the hidden camera's for intruders only to see Henry in the kitchen making food. Baekhyun growled and left the room and hid his gun between the mattresses, he walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a rolling pin from the drawer closest to the entry way and smacked Henry in the back of the head with it. Henry gasped then started whining loudly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah WAE?!" He yelled loudly rubbing his head and Baekhyun just closed his eyes an almost seeable tick above his eye.

"LEARN TO KNOCK YOU LITTLE POODLE!" Baekhyun yelled back and kicked Henry in the ass.

Henry jolted upward in surprise and rubbed his ass and head at the same time.

"You give hyung way to many hurt spots." Henry said pouting and he continued to cook while Baekhyun went into the fridge and grabbed apple juice and chugged most of it from the jug, then put it back in the fridge. "Ah! Dirty!" Henry yelled in English and slapped Baekhyun with a clean spatula. 

"Owch!" Baekhyun yelled like a child and Henry smiled.

"Better." Henry said before going back to cook.

"Boya..." Baekhyun whined rubbing his shoulder and walked into his dance studio and decided to dance a bit, so he went to change. He changed into a loose baggy shirt, shorts and tan work boots. He decided to dance to Blood, Sweat & Tears by BTS, one of his favorite dongsaeng groups. He bent his knees a little and put a hand over his eyes to replace the missing hand. He throws his hand up softly like throwing an apple, then he looks up and then down as if nodding but slowly. He pushes his left hand forward then back and his right hand forward then back, he puts a hand to his chest then reaches that hand out and shakes it back and forth a little, he then points down while bending his body that way and then back up and starts moving his hand around his head.

Just when he started getting into the dance he heard Chanyeol wake up so he shut off the music and wandered upstairs and into the bedroom and just like Baekhyun heard, Chanyeol was awake and was rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. Baekhyun walked over after running back downstairs and back to get Chanyeol a glass of water. Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol sat up then he handed Chanyeol the water. Chanyeol lightly grabbed it from Baekhyun and chugged it down as if he was parched. Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol bowed his head down and up once as a tired thank you towards Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun as he laughed and he blushed. 'I must never tell Baekhyun, hes my crush." Chanyeol thought to himself as he looked back up to Baekhyun who was being perfectly framed by the rising sun and setting moon.

\---  
This 6,000+ word chapter is a happy birthday present from me to my friend Vise. She loved ChanBaek so I promised her two chapters on her birthday which was yesterday but I'm uploading it now, sorry I'm late Vise ;o. Instead of two chapters you get a 6044 word story and a 54 word outro. Love you guys and Vise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY.


End file.
